Dragon Mystery
by GreenDragon94
Summary: What Happened to the Dragons and what is Tigress's secret.


I do not own Kung Fu Panda

Po was walking around the records room putting the list of students of the year away when he tripped over some scrolls that were on the floor and went crashing, head first, into a shelf sending the whole thing tumbling down. He groaned and sat up, not noticing at first the scroll that unrolled on top of his head. "Huh, what's this?" Po said, aloud. He skimmed along the list idly until he came across Tigress's name. "Oh, this must be the student roster from when Tigress was attending." Three names below her name there was a name crossed out. "Saiyo? Why is her name crossed out, was she expelled?" He wondered. Checking the date on the scroll he resolved to find out why that girl was expelled as he started to put the fallen scrolls back. The only thing he could find was a short note,

"Tigress and Saiyo are growing close. Keep an eye on them."

It wasn't signed or addressed to anyone. Po groaned with annoyance and put the note where it belonged.

When Po was finished cleaning his mess, he decided to find the others and ask them about Saiyo, it was unlikely but perhaps they knew something. He found Monkey first, he was meditating in the courtyard. "Hey Monkey, can I ask you something?" Po asked.

Monkey opened an eye to look at him and said, "Of course, what do you want?" It was obvious that Monkey was annoyed and just being polite.

"Have you ever heard of someone named Saiyo? They were in the same class as Tigress." Po asked.

"No Po, and don't ask anyone else, got it?" Monkey replied sharply, looking Po strait in the eyes.

"Oh, well it's obvious you know and now I'm going to go ask everyone!" Po said, frustrated.

Po was turning away when Monkey called out, "Po, wait!" When he turned back around Monkey sighed and said, "Look, all I'm going to say is that no one here is stupid enough to talk about her. Don't ask Tigress either, she'll hurt just for saying the name." Po agreed and walked away.

Po, however, was lying and went strait to the one who must have written the note, Shifu. He climbed the stairs to the Jade Palace only to find that Shifu was waiting at the top for him. "I hear you are looking to find out the story about Tigress and Saiyo."

"Yes," Po panted, "but how did you know that?"

"Monkey told me, he suspected you were lying and sent Crane to warn me." Shifu answered calmly. "Did you know dragons used to live here, in the valley of peace?" he asked.

"No. Why don't they anymore?" Po asked.

"I'll tell you. Saiyo is a dragon, one day one of her brothers was enraged when we tried to expel her and got other dragons to help destroy the town. It was devastating, Oogway made a deal with their farther, if they went into exile they would be spared. After what her brother did, they could not be forgiven, even though Saiyo herself had good potential." Shifu said.

"Then why was she expelled?" Po asked

"There were rumors going around that she and Tigress were involved. Reports of Saiyo sneaking in and out of Tigress's room in the middle of the night. You know that relationships are not allowed in the academy." Shifu explained.

Po nodded and said, "With your permission I'd like to find her and invite her back."

Shifu's ears drooped and he sighed. "I suppose it has been long enough, only she is allowed back so make sure that her farther knows that, but be warned, I have no idea where they went so, you're on your own." And with that, Po was off to find Saiyo.

After days of walking and asking villagers as he passed Po heard consistent rumors that there were strange noises coming from a nearby mountain range. Po decided that even if he didn't find the dragons it was probably best to make sure that nothing bad was going on in those mountains.

Po was nearing the base of the mountain and looked up, the once blue sky was now a slate grey and with the chill in the air the clouds promised snow. "I guess I should find shelter now." Po said to himself as the first few flakes drifted from the skies. However, the weather had other plans and quickly the flurry worked up into a full-blown blizzard. The snow blinded Po and he stumbled blindly at the cliff, just trying to find a crevice he could squeeze into.

Finally, Po managed to find the entrance to a cave. His fur was soaked through and he was freezing. After a few minutes a sound that had been going on the whole time registered, it sounded like a low growl. Po looked to the direction of the noise, it came from a tunnel that led deeper into the cave. He followed the sound, moving slowly and silently. He sniffed the air; the smell of sulfur was thick in the air. He noticed that the further in he went the warmer the air was. As Po rounded another corner, he saw a warm orange light coming from close by. He flattened himself against the wall just out of reach of the light.

As he peeked around the corner, he had to silence himself, there, in a wide cavern, were two dragons practicing martial arts. Po recognized the basic moves but they diverged a lot from the martial arts that he practiced in the Valley of Peace. He bounced in place with the excitement of watching them. Po watched as one of the dragons, a red one, ducked low and used his large tail to sweep at his opponent's feet. The opponent, a blue dragon, easily jumped over the tail but was caught off guard when the red dragon blew a blast of fire at his face. It sent the blue dragon stumbling back as he rubbed his face but it seemed that there was no damage done as he shook off the stun and charged.

While this was happening, Po didn't realize that he had moved to get a better view and was now standing at the mouth of the cavern. When Po whooped in excitement both dragons froze in place. "Uh oh…" Po said as they glared at the intruder. Po proved in that moment that Dragon Warrior was not a meaningless title as he quickly dodged out of the way of two fire blasts. He matched the dragon's charge and they met in the middle.

The red dragon started with a tail sweep, a predictable move, Po caught the tail and pulled the dragon into him, punching him in the snout and then pushing him back in one fluid motion. Po barely managed to dodge a swipe from the blue dragon. As he was distracted with the red dragon the blue one had come to attack his side, these two knew teamwork.

As this was a new fighting style to Po, he was evenly matched against the two young looking dragons. "Hey guys, can't we just talk this out?" He asked as he grabbed one of the dragon's wings and kicked them in the back.

"No!" The blue one hissed, as she slashed at his face. Po blocked and countered with a kick to the abdomen.

"I'm really not here to fight!" Po exclaimed when he was almost hit with a fire blast. He could smell singed fur.

"Then stop, and we'll finish you off quickly." The red dragon, a male, laughed.

As the female dragon swiped her tail at Po, he caught it and used it to pick her up and spin her. "I am here to find Saiyo!" Po yelled in frustration, slamming the dragon into her comrade.

With that a loud roar bellowed out, stopping all fighting. Po hadn't noticed but he was in the middle of an arena, there were a lot of dragons seated around the raised walls. And in the middle sat a massive dragon, bigger than the rest, that Po assumed to be the leader or alpha.

The alpha stood up and jumped into the ring. He towered over Po and sniffed him. "What does a student of the Jade Palace want with my daughter?" He growled.

"Well, you're…" He racked his brain for a title, "…bigness… first of all, I am the Dragon Warrior."

"You? A Dragon Warrior?" The alpha questioned, and when Po nodded, he laughed along with the rest of the dragons in the room. The Alpha's laugh was deep and shook the whole room.

Po stood there and took it with a scowl on his face. "As I was saying…" Po continued, his voice strained.

"Wait, wait, wait." The alpha interrupted again, "You're saying that a panda is the _Dragon_ Warrior?" He sounded as if he could hardly control his laughter long enough to ask. When Po nodded again the crowd laughed even harder.

"Will you stop laughing for a second and listen to me?" Po snapped. The whole room went silent instantly and Po could tell that he messed up.

The alpha grabbed the panda in one massive clawed hand and picked him up to eye level, letting out a threating snort of smoke. "What could you want with my daughter?" He growled. Po could see sparks in the back of the alpha's throat when he opened his mouth. He was squeezing Po so hard it was difficult for him to breath.

"I have come with an offer, she, and only she, can come back to the Jade Palace to complete her training." Po choked out, but still tried to sound authoritative.

The alpha narrowed his eyes, clearly considering if he was speaking the truth. After a few tense seconds he snorted and loosened his grip. Po took a deep breath, as the alpha walked away with him. He was so massive that several times he had to drop to all fours and walk on three legs to fit through the maze-like tunnels.

Eventually they turned into a Chamber that was large enough for the Alpha to stand fully up, he did so and dropped Po at full height. Po landed awkwardly, when he looked up, he noticed that there was only one other dragon in the room. The smallest he had seen, being almost equal in height with Po. She had their back turned to Po and were meditating on the thin tip of a stalagmite, showing excellent balance. She was light grey, wearing a jade green set of Kung Fu robes that he recognized as an old school uniform, these must have been custom made because he was sure they didn't stock any robes with wing slits. Her thin tan horns curved back around her head and ended in three prongs, just like a deer's.

She opened one of her wings and standing on a single talon spun around to face Po and the Alpha. She bowed and opened her eyes as she folded her wings and stood normally again. Her eyes were a brilliant sapphire blue, and they sparkled with intelligence. She cocked her head to the side when she and Po locked eyes. The young dragon leapt off their perch and landed gracefully in front of Po, a curious expression on their face.

"Are you Saiyo?" Po asked, bowing.

"How do you know my name?" Saiyo asked, her voice light and innocent. She was confidant, and curious instead of wary.

"I am Po, the Dragon Warrior from the Jade empire. I have come with an invitation to invite you back."

The next two weeks Po spent in the dragon's underground city trying to convince Saiyo's father to allow her to come back to the Jade empire. The time he was not talking to the alpha of all dragons Po spent learning the dragon's Kung Fu. As he suspected it was a lot like the dragon style he knew but adapted to utilize the dragon's claws, tail, and fire breath. Po learned how to better destabilize an opponent and learned the advantages of blinding an opponent. Personally, Po found it to be cheap but it was still good to have in his back pocket.

After a lot of long meeting with Saiyo's father and even managing to win in a rematch against the two dragons he faced earlier, who he found out were actually Saiyo's older siblings, he left with Saiyo following behind him. It took days to get back to the valley of peace, but during the time Po found that Saiyo was actually soft-spoken, and kind. She walked with an air of grace and elegance and she was wise. During the last night before they were back at the valley Saiyo confessed that she and Tigress, did in fact, used to be lovers while they were training together.

Po walked into the training room with Saiyo hoping Tigress was there. "Po you know you can't bring someone in here that is not a student." Tigress said, not really looking at the fact he was standing there with a dragon.

"Well, I got permission from Shifu." Po said.

"It's been a long time." Saiyo said. Tigress stopped midair to see who said that and was hit by one of the training dummies. Saiyo ran over to Tigress and helped her up Tigress looked into the eyes of the girl she once knew. Tigress looked like she was about to run when all of a sudden Saiyo threw her arms around her and started to cry.

"I thought I would never see you again!" Tigress said, starting to cry as well.

"Well, when Po had found out that I was kicked out because of something I didn't do he fought to get Shifu to let me come back so long as I and my family know I'm the only one who is allowed to come back to the Valley of Peace.

Po walked out of the room to give them some privacy. "I have missed you all these years." Saiyo said, her wings fluttering.

All credit for the idea of the story goes to Naruto11222. This was a request. On a personal note to Naruto11222 I am sorry that it took so long, I hope it was worth the wait. Merry Christmas! (YD)

If you have any suggestions pm me and if I use it then I'll give you credit. If you don't want credit, that's fine just let me know. (GD)


End file.
